


恋爱关系（半强制，第一人称）

by whisperofjoy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofjoy/pseuds/whisperofjoy
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. 上

我在想要分手的边缘，第二百三十三次回忆我当初为什么会爱上桑克瑞德。  
起初与他共事时，这个人既冷硬又暴躁，但是他实在太英俊了，我常在跑腿的间隙偷偷看他，回忆里全是他在绕着敏菲利亚身边打转。我不想评论敏菲利亚，不是因为她已然逝去，而是她确实很优秀，而我却因为旷日持久的隐秘暗恋对她总有偏颇的意见。  
就像现在面对琳，我在和桑克瑞德发生关系之前我是很喜欢她的，身处弱势也努力成长，她和我开始的样子很像。可是当我自认为桑克瑞德的恋人，我发现他开始总是绕着琳打转，从教导职业到生活安排，笨拙但细心，我旁观他努力向琳表达关爱，而我与他偶尔的见面只有肉体关系。  
想到这里我又忍不住掉眼泪，翻了个身。他们总说健康的恋爱关系就应该克制，互相陪伴但保有自己的生活空间，他们总说只要我足够充实，把冒险日程安排的满满当当，我就不会沉溺于恋爱关系的胡乱猜疑。可是我都做不到，大概因为从我爱上桑克瑞德到现在，我总是卑微的一方，对他每一次的眼神和垂怜都感激涕零。他们有一点说的很对，我们这种恋爱关系很不健康。  
冬日的冷风吹的窗柩哐哐作响，壁炉里的柴火带来短暂的温暖，桑克瑞德推门进来的时候，又是半夜时分。  
“琳睡着了吗？”我背对他躺着，并不想看他，瓮声问道。  
“嗯。”  
他冰凉的手又往我被子里伸，往日我总是心疼他，将这双手揽进怀里捂热，但是今天我逃开坐起，抱着被子对他说：“我们还是分手吧，桑克瑞德。”我眼睛盯着被子上向日葵的花纹，并不是心虚，只是害怕看着桑克瑞德的眼睛我又会游移不定。  
桑克瑞德沉默了一会，把我连同被子一起抱过去，他搂的很紧，我一时挣脱不开。  
“你这样闹脾气，让我觉得我好像养了两个女儿。”他说话带着沙哑的笑意。  
他好像觉得我在开玩笑，在同他撒娇一样的吵架，我低着头眼泪往下掉，说话的声音却很稳：“你上我的时候怎么没说我是你女儿。”  
“……”  
我庆幸我为了好看装的煤油灯灯光昏暗，他从后面抱着我便看不清我的表情。桑克瑞德并没有精灵或者敖龙族高大的身体，但胸膛很结实宽阔，我以前很喜欢贴紧他的胸肌，在不安的肉体交缠里寻求温暖的安全感。  
就当是最后的依赖，我心想，坐在桑克瑞德的怀里没有动弹，开口道：“我是认真的，桑克瑞德，我们还是分手吧……我们、我们可能不适合，马上又要到恋人节了，我也想要过一次开心的节日……”  
我忍住哽咽，等了一会儿，没听到他的回答，我感受到桑克瑞德埋首在我的颈窝里，轻轻咬在我的动脉，我想躲开却被他搂得更紧。  
“你看上谁了？”低沉的声音在耳边响起，“水晶公？还是阿尔菲诺？他们满足得了你吗？”  
“……”  
他这样说我，我只觉得心里难受，想反驳他又怕忍不住哭声，只好死命去扒他抱着我的双手。  
他也没有说话，只是胳膊用力箍得我好疼，我的胸口起伏太大，他好像感受到了我抗拒的情绪，腾出一只手去解我衬衣的纽扣。  
“你松开我！”  
我害怕他这样的沉默，却推不开，衬衣被他解开，里面什么都没穿，他揉上胸乳的时候我被冻得一抖。桑克瑞德揉我的时候总是很用力，前几天他在我胸口留下的指痕还有淡淡的印迹，我爱他的时候把这当成他渴望我的证明，讨厌他的时候只觉得他对我毫无怜惜。  
眼泪一边往下淌，乳尖却因熟悉的情事悄悄挺立，我痛恨我不争气的身体。我颤声求他放开我，可是他并不回答，大手揉搓面团一样不停，把我硬起的乳尖夹在指缝里，我能捂住嘴发抖，发誓不能漏出任何欢愉的语句。  
“胸这么小，除了我没人喜欢的。”他贴在我耳边说话，又舔吻我的耳朵，他熟知我每一个敏感的地方，我控制不住地颤抖，夹杂着快感和愤怒。  
“你……你混蛋！”  
“嗤……”他嗤笑一声，伸手探入我薄薄的内裤，“我混蛋的样子你根本没见过。”  
他熟门熟路地捏住我的花核，我身体一僵，夹紧了双腿，却把他的手夹在了里面。  
“呜……”我想骂他，开口却只能呜咽，那手没有任何爱意的抚弄，只有用尽技巧的刺激，快感攀升如同海潮，一波快过一波，我感到下体发麻，后脑仁变得迟钝，双手死死捏住桑克瑞德作恶的手臂，却只能像浮舟抖动着高潮。  
“你离不开我。“他哑声道，捏住我的下巴想要亲吻，我偏头躲开。  
“你的确足够混蛋，现在可以放开我了吗？”  
我知道他生气了，散落的银发落在我裸露的肩头上有点刺痒，更可恨的是我依然对他恨不起来，这样粗暴的对待依然能让我高潮，湿漉漉的下体做好了让他进入的准备。  
桑克瑞德沉默起来。我痛恨他对我从不询问的态度，他不是没有温情的时候，教导琳的时候他向来很认真，只有对我、只有对我……  
我还来不及思考，他的手指又摸索着插入我湿润的身体，我的委屈达到顶点，大喊着让他滚出去。桑克瑞德并不理会我的抓挠，他一手箍在我的胸下，一手绷紧了在我的体内抽插。  
他太熟悉我了，弯曲的指节每次都划过我敏感的肉壁，两根手指将里面撑得发涨。高潮过后的阴道比之前还要敏感，就算是探入都能让我颤抖，桑克瑞德却狠心地重重插入又拔出，手臂的力量比他用性器还要快，带出的手指上汁水淋漓。我想哭叫，张嘴却又失声，只能用力地喘气，让麻痹的大脑不至于缺氧。  
这样残忍的折磨不知道过了多久，或许很长或许很快，我紧闭着双眼，还是没忍住，在终于解脱时喷射出清亮的液体，滴滴答答的打湿了桑克瑞德的手掌，顺着股缝浸透了我刚晒的床褥。  
桑克瑞德松开了手，搂着我亲吻我的头顶，我却忍不住嚎啕大哭。  
“你只会欺负我，你怎么只会欺负我！”  
我赤身裸体地坐着，哭的撕心裂肺，委屈涨满了胸口。我抬手召来白魔法师的法杖，旋身拍向桑克瑞德胸口，他并没有躲闪，只是闷哼一声。  
我闪身离开他的怀抱，白色的法袍裹上身体，屋内没有风，但我的裙摆猎猎翻飞。  
他的眼神沉沉，我想他大概是觉得今天的一切都莫名其妙，就像我一开始莫名其妙的表白，莫名其妙的自荐枕席。我卑微的爱意好不容易登上了富士山的山巅，却发现这山巅上是一片雪山，这雪山融化的水潺潺流向山脚，我仍然一无所获。  
“我们分手了，桑克瑞德。”  
我推门离开。


	2. 下

没有再回我森都的房子，我这几天都窝在水晶都的公寓里，以为这样就能不再听到关于他的消息。可是我们的关系除了恋人更是曾经的同事，我只要参与拂晓的会议活动，都能碰见他。他依旧英俊，依旧冷峻，依旧能公事公办地与我对话，好像为那段过去的关系困扰难过的只有我一个人。  
我躲回原初世界里顾影自怜，找我的小树枝和小红猫喝酒，菲奥却嘲笑我：“你怎么这么口是心非，一边说着要分手，一边在两个世界来来回回就为了去看他一眼。我可真看不起你！”  
我把啤酒杯往圆木桌上重重一放，瞪着眼睛道：“你连恋爱都没谈过，还来教训我！”  
“哼，无聊的游戏，我才不会去干这种蠢事。”  
我气得仰倒，任小红猫怎么缓和，我也不肯再跟菲奥一块喝酒了。  
回去躺在床上，我控制不住地想到桑克瑞德，闭上眼睛全是他的影子，想念他粗糙的手掌抚过我皮肤的感觉。我哀嚎一声，卷过被子，认命地开始自给自足。我蜷起身来在身下揉弄，可是感觉总是不对，又伸手在衣服里捏上胸乳，还是不对。  
我憋的眼圈泛红，烦躁不安，闭上眼睛回忆桑克瑞德的脸。他前几天在议事厅跟我说话时，眼神晃过我的脸，显得漫不经心，他的嘴唇本来有点挺翘，笑起来风流帅气，可是他看我的时候是抿起来的，那么不留余地。  
我心里一想起来他的样子就恨，可是身体却逐渐湿润。我心底里其实喜欢他粗暴的情事，看他失控看他迷失，那是我能确认他眼里只要我的时刻。回忆我曾在他面前独一无二的时候，脑子里片刻失神，我终于释放出来。  
第二天就是恋人节，我昨晚在酒桌上约了小红猫陪我去采购新衣服，可是我醒来在莫古力邮箱看到了他抱歉的来信。可能是水晶都的事吧，我烦躁地想，不知道接下来去哪。  
我翻翻邮箱，底下还有一封阿莉塞的信，“光，琳拜托我约你一起去孪晶塔，我可答应她了，你务必要来啊！”  
我和琳的关系还算不错，毕竟我一向擅长粉饰太平，就算我一直对桑克瑞德的双标态度耿耿于怀，我对琳也还是公正公平。所以我既不好拒绝阿莉塞也不好意思拒绝她，只好硬着头皮赴约。  
到了门口我远远看见一个熟悉的身影，他穿着白色的风衣外套，银白色的枪刃背在背后，正替琳整理武器。我真没想到桑克瑞德也会来，本想掉头就走，可是小姑娘已经看到了我：“你来了！”  
桑克瑞德也朝着这边看过来，我梗着脖子僵硬地点了点头：“嗯，现在进去吗？”  
“嗯嗯，实在是太谢谢你了，“琳红着脸看了看我，又转头看了看桑克瑞德，“我还怕你不会来。”  
“……”我不知道说什么好，我能感受到他看向我的视线灼热，我却不敢看他，转身往里走。  
在秘境里一路我只管闷头干活，脑子里乱糟糟的，我和他都很沉默，琳试图缓和气氛，只有桑克瑞德偶尔接了几句。等我再抬起头来，琳已经提前告别，离开了孪晶塔。我正想跟着离开，却被桑克瑞德伸手拉住。  
“……有事吗？”我盯着地板有点尴尬地开口。  
“我想我们应该谈一谈……”  
“谈什么？”  
“你喜欢水晶公？”  
“好像不关你的事吧？”我差点气笑，抽回手，“要是没有别的，我得先走了，一会还有约会。”  
“他不会去了。”  
“你去找拉哈了？”我恼恨他又是这种吃定我的态度，“桑克瑞德，你没有权力干涉我的生活了。”  
我扭过头去，竭力忍住眼泪，他也没说话，我们俩之间只有尴尬的沉默。可我没有动，我心里希望他是故意约我出来，希望他找我是想求和，希望他现在能开口，哪怕是一句软话。我为我不坚定的态度羞耻。  
可是空气依然很沉默，我觉得自己特别可笑，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，我知道我该走了，以免事情接下来会变得更糟。  
我正想回头告别，却看见桑克瑞德不知道什么时候摸了一个狐狸耳朵的头箍戴在头上。  
“……琳说你喜欢这个。”他有些赧然，我看到他的耳垂泛着粉色。  
“幼稚死了。”我一边哭一边笑，说起话来直打嗝。  
桑克瑞德叹了口气，过来牵住我的手。我躲了一下，又被他坚定地拉过去，我撇了撇嘴，却老实被他拉着走。  
“你是不是来求我的？“我一边打嗝，一边忍不住问他。  
“嗯。”  
“那我们是不是和好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你以后别欺负我了好不好？”  
“……不行。”  
我气得直拍他的手，听到他在前面低声笑我。  
他一路将我拉回小屋，屋里还点着煤油灯，阳光很好，我的向日葵小被子有晒过的香味，一切都和我离开时一样。桑克瑞德搂住我，吻住我湿润的眼睛，我猜我的眼泪又苦又咸。  
我们又滚去了床上，他压着我温柔地亲吻。  
“我很抱歉，”桑克瑞德吮了一下我的嘴唇，沙哑地开口，“我是第一次做兄长，也是第一次做父亲和恋人，前者我做的很糟糕，后面我想努力做的更好一点。”  
我偏了偏头，他把我的耳垂卷入口中，轻轻地噬咬，我觉得他在暗示我耳根子软。  
他是对的，我确实很吃这一套。我把手伸进桑克瑞德的衣服里，摸索他紧实的腹肌，嘟嘟囔囔地开口：“你做父亲很熟练了，能对你两个女儿公平些就行了。”  
桑克瑞德笑得直抖，我脸红了起来，后悔怎么说了这种话。他拉开我的腿，隔着裤子用已经发硬的东西撞了两下我的腿心，笑话我：“要当我女儿还是要我日你？”  
我可耻地湿了，任他这样隔靴搔痒地顶弄。他一手圈在我的头顶，一手去解我的扣子。我今天穿了加厚的内衣，袒露出来满溢的乳肉，桑克瑞德眼含深意地看我，我脸皮发烫，抓了他的手过来贴在胸口，讨好地看他。  
我听见他又叹气，抽手解开我的内衣，统统丢到一边，我感到他用手揉揉我勒红的皮肤，我敏感的乳尖落入湿热的口腔。  
“嗯……”我抓住桑克瑞德粗硬的头发，忍不住夹住他的腰，发出难耐的哼声。  
他吮得太用力了，好像要把我的胸都吃下去，舌头搅着乳头，另一边也不放过，揉捏不停。我几乎要哭出来，只能扯着桑克瑞德的头发，他却不肯饶过我，我只剩一条薄薄的内裤，他粗糙的裤子包裹着性器往上撞。  
“不要，不要这样……”我只来得及哭喊两声，就颤抖着高潮，一股股暖流从花径里吐出。  
我瘪瘪嘴就想哭，被桑克瑞德凶狠的眼神吓到，又憋了回去。他噙住我的嘴用力吸允，脱下我湿哒哒的内裤。我搂住他的脖子，在他进入我的时候寻求着力点。我太熟悉他的脾气了，就像生来克我的似的，操我的时候总是又狠又急，我吃下他粗大的阴茎已是勉强，他还要用力往里塞。  
“桑克瑞德……呜……桑克瑞德……”  
我知道我求饶的声音对他根本没有用，可是我受不了这么汹涌的快感，腿根一定被他撞红了，我乱七八糟地想着。  
我正努力迎合他的动作，好让他快点结束，却不防被他就着插入的姿势给我翻了个身。我向来不喜欢他从后面上我，因为看不见他的脸，本来就少的可怜的安全感更是让我敏感。桑克瑞德用力往里顶了一下。  
“太深了……”我忍不住呜咽。  
他却对着我的屁股来了一巴掌，无情道：“你应该吃吃父亲的教训。”  
我回头瞪他，却被他又撞得身体发软。  
“敢约男人过恋人节。”  
他掐住我的腰，一只手去揉我充血的花核，他弓着腰用力，我溃不成军。  
“我错了……啊啊……我错了……”  
桑克瑞德贴着我性感地喘息，我只觉得自己在经受最可怕的快感和最愉快的折磨，黏腻的液体顺着我的大腿滑落，我只能抓紧枕头，以免被他撞得掉下去。  
我的富士山和我掉了个个儿，我不用再去辛苦地攀登，他把他满腔的爱意都埋进我的身体里，用他的雪水灌满我，而我现在才明白。  
桑克瑞德抱紧我，亲吻我汗湿的长发，我听见他问我：“我把你哄好了吗？”  
“嗯……”我轻声回答。  
“别再生我的气了。”  
“好。”我也抱紧了他。


End file.
